Darkest days 15
by Death writer
Summary: This is a first time thing but Zoids and oni fans beware
1. Default Chapter

Darkest Days Chapter 1  
  
This is a story that is a first time story so review it if you like it and I will keep writing but using two already made things to write about and adding my own touch is kind of fun so like it or not you have got more chapters to come.  
  
"Syndicate soldiers are attacking the building!" The Alarm could be heard although the building or at least in the room Konoko was in, "Everyone with a zoid capable of fighting report to the hangar!" Called the alarm. "Already there," mumbled Konoko as she walked into the hangar. She climbed into the cockpit of her Death Stinger and called to her organoid Scyther to merge with the Death Stinger. Then when Konoko entered the battlefield all she saw was the ground littered with destroyed zoids (Some with their pilots still inside.) but there was three other zoids still standing a Blade Ligar (Vans zoid (Van is a T.C.T.F. agent like Konoko.).), a Cenobreaker (Ravens zoid (Raven is a top syndicate zoid pilot.).), and a Redler (Who could be piloting that?). Van and Raven were in the middle of a fight (As always.) and the Redler was ready to fight so Konoko started of the fight with a with a nice charged particle beam, the Redler dodged that and fought back with its' twin pulse cannons but didn't leave a scratch. Then a twin pulse cannon from Konoko that found a mark and the Redler was another destroyed zoid on the ground. "Ending training process," Said Shinitama and the battlefield became a large room that was completely white.  
  
Then a small fish fell through an air vent "This place is falling apart," Muttered Konoko as she walked out and went to see how the repairs on the Death Stinger were going. To her surprise the Death Stinger was not the only zoid in the repair bay, a Blade Ligar (Which was in a very bad shape.) was being repaired by the highly trained repairmen. Van was watching the ordered chaos that was a way of repairing zoids. "What happened to you?" asked Konoko, "While you were training a platoon of Shield Ligars attacked." Van said "But a group of gogelars and I made short work of then but the Shield Ligars tried to gang up on me and gave the Blade Ligar some injured legs." "I see," said Konoko.  
  
"Would you like to have a spoon launcher equipped to the Death Stinger?" Asked a maintenance guy. "What's the point of a spoon launcher?" "There's a point to these things?" "How should I know?" "No one tells me anything. I'm just the maintenance guy don't ask me." "Well I'm asking you." "You can't be." "Why not?" "Cause I'm dead." "No your not." "You sure." "Yes I am." Then a large man in black robes appeared. "Ah right on time." Said the maintenance guy. Then Konoko said "I know who you are, you're a ringwraith aren't you can you sign my autograph book." Then the black robed man screeched at her. "Wow that was cool, can you sign my book now." Then the black robed man killed the maintenance guy and takes a ring from him. Then a small dirty person crawling on his hands and knees and says "Give me the PRECIOUS," then we pounces on the black robed man. Then they say sorry wrong story." And they disappear. 


	2. Darkest Days 15

Darkest Days Chapter 1  
  
I'm back and I'm redoing this story because I was told to keep it serious so I will. By the way these characters are not mine Konoko, Shinitama, the T.C.T.F and the Syndicates belong to Rock Star games and the zoids, Van and Raven belong to our good friends at amine  
  
"Syndicate soldiers are attacking the building!" The Alarm could be heard although the building or at least in the room Konoko was in, "Everyone with a zoid capable of fighting report to the hangar!" Called the alarm. "Already there," mumbled Konoko as she walked into the hangar. She climbed into the cockpit of her Death Stinger and called to her organoid Scyther to merge with the Death Stinger. Then when Konoko entered the battlefield all she saw was the ground littered with destroyed zoids (Some with their pilots still inside.) but there was three other zoids still standing a Blade Ligar (Vans zoid (Van is a T.C.T.F. agent like Konoko.).), a Cenobreaker (Ravens zoid (Raven is a top syndicate zoid pilot.).), and a Redler (Who could be piloting that?). Van and Raven were in the middle of a fight (As always.) and the Redler was ready to fight so Konoko started of the fight with a with a nice charged particle beam, the Redler dodged that and fought back with its' twin pulse cannons but didn't leave a scratch. Then a twin pulse cannon from Konoko that found a mark and the Redler was another destroyed zoid on the ground. "Ending training process," Said Shinitama and the battlefield became a large room that was completely white.  
  
"Konoko went to see how the repairs on the Death Stinger were going. To her surprise the Death Stinger was not the only zoid in the repair bay, a Blade Ligar (Which was in a very bad shape.) was being repaired by the highly trained repairmen. Van was watching the ordered chaos that was a way of repairing zoids. "What happened to you?" asked Konoko, "While you were training a platoon of Shield Ligars attacked." Van said "But a group of gogelars and I made short work of then but the Shield Ligars tried to gang up on me and gave the Blade Ligar some injured legs." "I see," said Konoko. Then a maintenance guy came over and asked whether Konoko if see would like an extra booster attached to the death stinger.  
  
"What's the point?" "There's a point?" "How should I know?" "No one tells me anything. I'm just the maintenance guy don't ask me." "Well I'm asking you." "You can't be." "Why not?" "Cause I'm dead." "No your not." "You sure." "Yes I am." "How do you know that?" "The fortune teller told me"  
  
Is there a point to an extra booster? Is the Maintenance guy really dead? Does anyone really care? Why can't people males girlfriends? Most (but not all) of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. 


	3. Darkest days 2 The lighter days

Darkest Days Chapter 2  
Lightest days  
  
The Maintenance guy walked of laughing at a tile "What was that all about?" Asked Van as he walked over. "Beats me, what's the point of an extra booster anyway." Asked Konoko "The death stinger has got 5 all ready." "Shoots books I think." "What?" "I was told that we are calling it that because prophets are grim, the fortune tellers are telling us about the end of the world and saying that it will come when moose's attack us." "What does that have to do with boosters shooting books?" "Basically we are running out of money and boosters don't come cheap you know." "What's the point of having them then?" "They are the fastest our money can buy but when we got them in the mail we only got enough fuel for one booster and we got six booster." "Or in other words we got ripped off." "You could say that" Then the alarm went off and it started raining. "Someone needs to get those leaks fixed." Said Konoko, "Talk to the maintenance guy." Van replied, "Who him?" Asked Konoko pointing to the guy laughing at the tile, "Yep that would be him.", "He's crazy is there someone else." Asked Konoko, "There's that guy." said Van pointing to a person standing on a Stormstorder. Then the person fell off. "Or maybe not him but there is that guy." And he pointed to a person walking towards them. When he had reached them Konoko asked him if he knew a way to fix the leaks and he was just about to answer them when they heard the alarm going off. The Syndicates were attacking the building.  
  
Will the T.C.T.F be able to hold off the Syndicate forces? What is with these guys and fortune tellers? These answers will be questioned in the next chapter. 


	4. Its over

This story is stopped because of lack of reviews and because I decided that this isn't my thing. I am now writing on fictionpress.net.  
  
Adios DeathWriter 


End file.
